


A Life After War

by Zombieninja388



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Retirement, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieninja388/pseuds/Zombieninja388
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Halo 4. After defeating the Didact and trying to recover from the lose of Cortana. The UNSC allows the Master Chief to retire. He accepts. See how he try’s to live a normal life away from war and death.But he might need some help along the way.





	1. Meeting the neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that Halo is my favorite video game franchise of all time and I can’t wait for Halo Infinite. That said, I always wondered how Chief would act no longer being in the UNSC. Just so you know, I may get Chiefs characterization wrong in this story with how it is in the lore. I’m writing him the way I see him acting in this story. One last thing, their will be mention of domestic abuse and rape, but it will not go into detail because I don’t have the stomach for it.

Summerville was a small town located near Houston, Texas. Being retired felt, strange for John. By that he doesn’t know what to do. As he drives through town in his civilian Warthog, he notices a help wanted sign posted at the Summerville sheriffs office. He parks the truck and walks into the building.

“I’m here about the help wanted sign.” He states in his usual stoic voice at the reception desk. 

The man at the desk looks up at John and stares at him with his mouth slightly open. He looks over John and notices his augmentation scars on his arms. John really doesn’t care about the looks people give him. A minute later, the man snaps out of it and takes John to the Sheriff.

John walks in and see a middle age looking man sitting at a desk typing on his computer. He doesn’t even see John until the man from the reception desk speaks. “Sheriff, this man is here about the open position we have.” 

The Sheriff looks up from his computer and dismissed the man. He then moves his attention to John. “Have a sit. I didn’t catch your name.”

“John.”

“So John, your here looking for a job.” The Sheriff inquires.

“Yes sir. I saw the sign as I was driving by.”

“Do you have any type of experience in this line of work?”

“I was in the UNSC.”

At this, the Sheriff smiles. “So you have combat experience.”

“I am a Spartan.” John says flatly.

The Sheriffs eyes widened at this. “Alright, no need to say more, your hired.” Both men stand up and shake hands.

“You’ll need to come in next week on Monday to start training and some paperwork. But seeing as how you were in the UNSC, the training shouldn’t take very long.” The Sheriff opens the door for John to leave.

“Thanks you sir.” With that, John leaves the building and heads on home. He’s only been here for a day so he barely has any food or clothing. The UNSC gave he some items when he retired and he does have a large amount of money in his banking account. But he really doesn’t know what to look for. The UNSC always gave him what he needed.

As he pulls into his driveway, he sees a woman walking to him. “Hi, my name is Alice. You must be our new neighbor.”

Alice is about average height and built for as any other woman. She has bright blue eyes with red hair. The thing that catches Johns eyes arm slight bruise he see above her turtleneck. It doesn’t show much, but he sees the outline.

“Hi, I’m John.” He ignores it for now and just shakes her hand. Although he does have one question. “May I ask why you wearing long sleeve when it’s hot outside.” At this, Alice tries to thing of something to say. “Oh this, it gets cold in my house a lot. I usual wear it in there to keep me warm.” John knows when he’s being lied to, but he doesn’t press it. 

“So, I see you were in the UNSC.” He wonders how she kn-“The Warthog gave it away. I was in to UNSC also.” Oh.

“What did you do exactly?” He ask.

“I was a Pelican pilot. How bout you.”

“I’m a Spartan.” Her eyes grow big and she begins to wonder if he is who she thinks he is.

“Just wondering, you wouldn’t happen to be Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John 117 who you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Wow, my neighbor is the Master Chief.” She says under her breath even John can hear her loud and clear. “Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I should get going, my boyfriend is probably wondering where I am.” As she says the last sentence, she loses her smile and her voice lowers. John notices this and offers something. 

“Would you mind helping me do some shopping tomorrow. I’m new to this whole civilian thing and wouldn’t know what to get.” Her smile comes back. “I’d be happy to, I be home alone for a week so I’ll have some spare time.”

“Great. What time works best for you.”

“Any time really. I’ll just drop by when I wake up. Good night John.” 

“Good night Alice.” He watches her enter her house before he enters his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to learn more about Alice.

John woke up early the next day, which was normal for him. His internal clock was always waking him up at 5:30 AM. His morning routine also hadn’t change. Wake up, morning run, eat and push ups. He would usual be done around 7:00 AM. 

Alice showed up around 7:30 AM, which worked out great for John. She knocked on his door, opening it he saw that she was wearing a green T-shirt with green cargo pants. He noticed the bruises from yesterday were still there, but it looks like she tried to hide it with makeup. It did a decent job of hiding them, but he noticed.

“Good morning! You ready to do some shopping?” Asked Alice. “Yes. But can I ask you something first?” He tries to find the right words.

“Sure.”

“I notice you have some...bruises on your neck.” Her face drops as he says it. “I wanted to make sure your okay.” He says in a calm voice.

“It’s...complicated. Let’s just says my boyfriend and I have been have some problems.” She then adds. “Can we just...go on into town and talk about something else. I’ll...talk to you about it when we get back. I just want to do something fun.”

“Alright, sorry I just can’t help but worry about people.” He gives her a soft smile. “Let’s go, we can take my truck.”

“Sweet, I haven’t ridden in a Warthog in a long ass time!” Her smile comes back as the subject changed.

Alice had to give directions to John on where to find their local Walmart. They talk as he drives, she minds him a lot of Cortana. Always being a little sassy and serious. But she’s not exactly like Cortana. Alice was a marine pilot and a damn good one judging by the stories she has told him. And of course she had a sailors mouth. He was starting to like her.

Alice was in the same state of mind. While he was new to civilian life, she could help but notice how calm he was. He told her stories of Blue Team back in the early days of the Human-Covenant War. He also told her about his AI Cortana. “She was my best friend. We looked out for each other. She would feed me tactical data while I made sure she was safe.” He paused, wondering if he should continue. “About two months ago she woke me up from cryo sleep. We were still on the Forward Unto Dawn after we blew up the halo ring and caused serious damage to The Ark.” 

“I was on the Ark. I was one of the last marines to evacuate before the ring exploded.” She says recalling the events. “We crash land on this Forerunner plant called Requiem.” He pulls the truck over trying to compose himself before he continues. “She told me then that she was dying. ALs go through something called rampancy after seven years of being created. It basically means they think themselves to death.”

He grips the stirring wheel hard before adding. “I promised her that I would get her back to Earth and get her fixed. I’m a man that always keeps his promises no matter what.” He closes his eyes. “But I couldn’t keep this one. She sacrificed herself to get me off the Forerunner ship that was attacking Earth.” He pulls out his dog tags from under his shirt as shows it to Alice. She sees his military tags, but see also sees an AI chip. “That’s all I have left of her.” He voice cracks a little.

“I’m so sorry John, that must have been hard for you.” She puts her hand on his shoulder. “But why did you tell me that story?”

“I want you to trust me. That’s means I don’t want to hide anything from you.” He says looking her in the eye.

“But you barely know me.” She adds.

“You the only person in town that knows I’m the Master Chief. If I trust you to know that, I can trust you with anything else. I also want you to know that you can tell me anything, I am not one to judge someone, and I promise you that anything you tell me will stay between us.”

Alice wanted to tell him everything, but not yet. “How about tonight I’ll cook us dinner at your place when we’re done in town. She you’re a Spartan, I doubt you know how to cook.” She says with a smirk. “Then I’ll tell you everything.”

“Ok, it’s a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse and rape. WARNING!!!!!

It took them a good four hours at Walmart just to get the bare essentials. They had a lot of trouble finding John clothes that would fit him given his size and height. They stocked up on food that would last a good week or two. They also got some toiletries, though John did most of that by himself.

They finally made it to check out area. The cashier looked up and just stared at John the same way the people at the Sheriffs office did. John really didn’t care, but Alice noticed.

“Hey, quit staring at him!” She pretty much shouted at the cashier because everyone around them we looking their way.

John gentle put his hand on her should. He noticed that she flinched at the contact but immediately relaxed. 

“It’s alright Alice, It doesn’t bother me.” He explains trying to get her to calm down.

She turns around so she can look at him. “It should bother you John. You did a lot for these people. The least they can do is treat like a human being.”

He gives her a small smile. “Thank you. And just so you know, you do treat me like a human being, the only other person to do that was Cortana.”

She returns the smile and then turns her attention back to the cashier. “Can you hurry up so we can get out of this hell hole!”

“That’ll be $454.68.” The cashiers says minutes later.

“I got it.” John pulls out his debt card and pays for the items.

“Do I even want to know how much money you have?” Alice ask once they’re back in the Warthog.

“Well I’ve been in the UNSC since I was six years old, so a lot.” He says with a calm voice.

“Wait, since you were six!” She is shocked, horrified and angry at the same time. 

“Yeah, ONI kidnapped me and all the other Spartan II’s. They replaced us with flash clones that would later die so our families wouldn’t suspect anything happened.” He looks to see her balling her hands into fists while as have tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Those sick fucks, how can they do that!” John puts his hand on her left fist hand, trying to calm her down. She doesn’t flinch this time.

“Don’t worry about it, I already meant my family after I was discharged so everything is fine.” He remembers the event, at first they didn’t believe him. But when he started recalling events from his childhood is when they believed him. His parents held him while they cried tears of joy, happy knowing their son was alive. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” She says as they pull into his driveway. 

It was 6:30 PM now, John was put away the items they bought while Alice started cooking. She was fixing her favorite dish, spaghetti. 

While they were eating, they were sharing stories from their time in the UNSC. Laughing at bad jokes the heard from the comrades and mourning at the lost of friends. 

After the dishes were washed and put away. They sat down on the cough to watch some TV. Alice felt like there was no better time then now to explain her situation. She fully trusted John now for him to know this.

“After I got out the Corp, I meet this guy at a club.” John turned off the TV and turned his attention to her. “He name is Joshua Shelby. He was nice when we talked at the bar. He asked me out and I said yes. We went out a few days later, it wasn’t until after the date that I learned something was off with him. I was dizzy when he took me home, I’m pretty sure he slipped something in my drink because I only drank soda. I remember passing out as I unlocked my front door, I didn’t wake up until the next morning.” She paused, trying her best to hold back the tears.

“I woke up naked in my bed with him on top of me. I tried to get him off but he just keep going until he stopped. He started to hit me and said if I told anyone about this, he would kill me.” She already started to cry. “For then on, He called us a couple in public. But in secret he would just hit me and have his way with me. It’s been like that for two months.” 

When she finishes, she looks up to see John in a fit of rage. He hands are now clenched into fists so tight they could snap metal. She hears him breathing heavy and his eyes are wide. 

“John. Listen to me.” She moves closer so she can put her hands on his fists. “I know your angry, put you can’t tell anyone or else he’ll kill me and you.”

“I won’t let him touch you again.” His saws in an almost growl. “If he tries to touch you again, I’ll rip his skull open.”

Alice really wants him to do that, but she knows he can’t. “John if you kill him you’ll go to jail. I can’t let that happen.” He looks up at her, he is a little bit calmer now.

“Next week I’ll start working at the Sheriffs office, if you let me know when he gets back and I catch him in the act, I can arrest him.” 

Alice thinks on this before agreeing. “Ok, I’ll let you know when he’s back and you can stack out our house.”

Suddenly John puts his arms around her in a tight hug. She freezes at first and the hugs him back. “I’m so sorry you went through all that pain. If you want, you can stay here until he comes back. I wouldn’t think you would want to stay in that house.” His house does have a spare room she can use.

“She pulls back from the hug just a little bit so she can look at him. “Do think anything will happen at the house if I stay here, thank you.” She goes back to hug him, felling safe in his big arms.

“I promise I’ll protect you, and I always keep my promises.”

“I know you will.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been three days since she told John about her abuse. Since then, John asked the Sheriff if he could make the hiring process happen as soon as possible. 

In two days, John was a Sheriffs deputy. 

Now in his home, Alice is sitting on the couch watching TV. She starts to think about her feelings for John. Of course they had gotten to know each other better given that they are living under the same roof at the moment. 

She learned more about his time in the UNSC. His Spartan family that is all but dead except for a hand full of Spartan II’s. She learned more about Cortana. She wishes she had met her when she was still alive.

She also told him more about her life. The only family she has left is her uncle but they don’t talk to each other. Her parents died on Reach while I’d was glassed by the Covenant, this was after she joined the UNSC.

She felt safe with John. The last time she felt safe around anyone was with her parents. He made her feel human again because Joshua would always keep her locked in the house, doing house chores when he was working. But John never told her she had to stay, quiet the opposite. That night he said that she didn’t have to stay there and that she was free to leave at any time. 

She never thought that she could trust another man again after her experience with Joshua. But John has shown no sign of harming her, even promising that he would protect her.

She then thinks back to this morning right before John left for his first day on the job. Right before he left the house he pulled her into a hug, which wasn’t strange given that they shared a hug before, but then his kisses her forehead and leaves saying he’ll be back soon. 

When the door closed, she felt her heart beating fast. She had never felt like this with anyone. He didn’t force it and it wasn’t hard, he was gentle with her. 

She felt his love for her in that kiss. The whole day she thought about her feelings. She never loved Joshua, but she came to the conclusion that she loves John. 

She was going to tell John about her feelings tonight when he gets home, but she was nervous. For one, she was scared that he wouldn’t return her feelings. But the thing that scared her the most is if he dose and expects something. She calls herself stupid for thinking like this giving that he knows about her abuse, but also that he probably wouldn’t even know what to do given that he has never had sex.

She was nervous and confident at the same time. But mostly nervous.

Her thoughts were interrupted when John walked into the house. “Hey, How was your day?” She ask quickly.

“It was very interesting, for some reason a guy I arrested today wanted me to shoot him because he thought that grunts were inside him.” Alice couldn’t help but to burst out laughing.

“He most have been on some missed up drugs.”

“Actually He was drunk.” He corrects as he sits down next to her on the couch.

“John,” She says. “There’s something I need to tell you.” John turns his attention to her. “For the past few days, I’ve grown to appreciate how kind you have been to me. You allowed me to stay in your home even though you’ve known me for about a week. In that time, I’ve come to realize that you mean a lot to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me. You mean a lot to me too.”

She smiles as she continues. “John, I’m in love with you.” She notices that his eyes widened when she says this. She starts to panic thinking she scared him off, that is until he speaks.

“I’m in love with you too.” Now it’s her turn for her eyes to go wide.

“Really?! Even with my fucked up past?” He Gently puts his hand on her left cheek. She sinks into his touch closing her eyes.

“Both of us have a fucked up past, but I think that it makes us stronger and makes us who we are now.” He strokes her cheek with her thumb. She opens her eyes and locks with Johns eyes. “You always know how to make a girl smile.” She gives him the biggest smile, which makes him smile.

“Not just any girl, only my girl.” He says. “If that’s what you want.”

She giggles at his nervousness. “John, you make me so happy. I haven’t felt this happy in a long ass time. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend. As long as you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, and don’t worry, I’m not going to rush this. You set the pace of this relationship.” She smiles even more as he says this.

“Can I kiss you?” He nods and she leans in locking her lips with his. His kiss is sloppy at first but he just follows her movements and learns very quickly. He is just as gently in kissing her lips as he is when he touches her. She melts into the kiss, never feeling this special by any man.

They break the kiss when they needing to air. They touch their foreheads together, starring into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Alice, and I promise to always keep you safe.”

“I know you will, I love you too John.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, John and Alice spent the day talking about their relationship. They both agreed that they would take things slow. 

Tonight is the first night that they would be sharing a bed. While she has been staying with John, she had been sleeping in his guest room.

When they entered Johns room, she stopped at her side of the bed.

John looks at her and notices her hesitation. “Hey.” He said gently as he moves toward her and grabs her arms. She looks up at him. “You know I’m not expecting to have sex with you right? All we’re doing is sharing a bed, that’s it.” 

She smiles and gives him a kiss. “I know, that’s one of the reasons I love you so much. Most men these days would expect sex.” She pauses. “It’s just that...I only every shared a bed with Joshua. Most of the time he would just rape me instead of sleep. I just cry myself to sleep most nights.” Her eyes begin to tear up but John just whips the tears away before they start.

“I know you wouldn’t do that.” She pauses. “Is it alright if we just cuddle tonight. I feel safe and warm in your arms.” He nods and motions for the bed. 

He pulls the sheets back and leaves them open for her to move in. She climbs into the bed and he follows suit. They’re facing each other with Johns arms wrapped around her pulling her to him. She rest her head on his chest and feels happy before falling asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later John wakes up to Alice crying in her sleep. Her head is still on his chest but she is moving violently in his arms. “Joshua, please stop!” He needs to walk her up.

“Alice, it’s alright, your safe.” He gently whispers in her ear. Her crying stops and her eyes open and look up at him. “John?” He nods while stroking her hair behind her ears. She lays her head back on his chest and starts to cry again. He just holds her and tells her to let it all out.

A minute later her crying stops. She looks up at him. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

He shakes his head. “No, don’t be. You wanna y’all about it?” 

She swallows hard before nodding. “We were on the couch watching TV when Joshua kicked the front door down and found out about us. He had a gun and...shot you in the head.” She starts to cry again just thinking about the nightmare. “After that he...” John cuts her off before she can finish. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses her to let her know that he was here and he would always be here with her.

She pulls back to give him a smile. “You sweet man.” She lays her head down, but before she falls asleep again they hear a loud knock at the front door.

They both get out of bed to look outside the window. Alices heart stops beating when she sees Joshua beat on the door. 

“ALICE, I KNOW YOU IN THERE I CAN SEE YOUR CAR! GET OUT HERE YOU BITCH!”

“Oh god! He back early!” Alice starts to panic so John tries to calm her down. 

“Alice, look at me.” She does. “He will not touch you again. He’ll have to get through me before he even tries to get to you.” When she calmed down enough, he goes to his closet and pulls out a shotgun and handgun. He walks over to Alice and gives the handgun to her.

“Take this and go into the bathroom, get in the tub and keep the gun pointed at the door. When I’m done with him I’ll come back and knock on the door three times so you know it’s me.” They share a kiss before they hear the beat of the door getting louder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They hear the door get kick open. “Go.” With that, Alice boots for the bathroom and John goes to confront Joshua.

While Alice is in the tub, she can her muffled shouts, she can’t make out what they’re saying but she can hear the gunshots.

After that, nothing. A minute later she hears foot steps outside the door, her gun still pointed at the door with her finger on the trigger. Her heart beats again when she hears three knocks.

She goes for the door and opens it wide. She sees John standing in front of her and she immediately throws her arms around him tightly. “It’s over, he’s dead now, he won’t hurt you anymore.” He whispers softly and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

She’s free, finally she can get her life back. And she most definitely wants to do that with John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alice try to move on with their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and SMUT!

It’s been six months since the night of Joshua’s death.

John was not charged with his death since he did it in self defense. Since then Alice has permanently moved in with John and sold her old house. Too many bad memories. 

Their relationship has progressed smoothly since then, except for one department. They haven’t had sex yet.

Of course given Alice’s past and John’s inexperience, it’s not at all surprising. Alice really wants to be closer to John, but every time they try she can’t continue. 

She hates it that Joshua is still ruining her life even after his death. She talks with her therapist about it and she gave her some good advice.

Now she is sitting on their couch feeling nervous. She wants to try again tonight when John gets off work. She may be nervous, but she’ll be damned if she still always Joshua to keep controlling her life.

She’s so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice John’s presents until he sit down on the couch next to her and grabs her hand.

“Are you okay?” She turns toward him when he speaks.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?”

She hesitates. “I...I want to try again. Tonight.” He isn’t quiet sure what she means until it hits him.

“Alice, you know that I am not putting any pressure on you to do this right?”

She sighs. “I know John and I am so grateful for you and your patience with me. But to tell you the truth, I’m fucking tried of living in fear.”

She continues. “Joshua is dead, I have no reason to be scared. And before you ask, no I’m not afraid of you hurting me. I love you and I want to be closer to you, if you want that too.”

“Of course I want you. But I don’t want to push you to where you will be afraid of me if I make you uncomfortable. You know I’ve never done this before.”

She’s fucking tired of this. So she climbs over him until she is straddling his lap.

“I promise to tell you if I get uncomfortable and I teach you. But I swear if you don’t carry me to our room and fuck me I will lose my mind.”

This shuts John up and he does as he’s told. He makes sure he has a good hold of Alice before standing up and walks to their room.

When they reach the room he lays her down on the bed gently. She leans up and starts to kiss him passionately. She licks his lips, asking for entrance and he opens his mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance. She breaks the kiss for air and takes this opportunity to take of his shirt. She has seen him without a shirt on before but she hasn’t seen him up close before. Of course with him being a Spartan, he is fucking ripped.

She also took notice of the amount of scars that liter his chest. Tears start to fill her eyes, how could someone go through this much pain and still be this sweet and loving. She kisses every scar she can reach. “They don’t hurt anymore.” 

“I know, but I just hate the thought of you in that much pain for so many years.”

John tugs at her shirt, silently asking permission to take it off. She looks up at him and nods. He takes it off and he wants to kill Joshua again. Her upper body is littered with scars. She sees the murderous look in his eyes so she cups his face and kisses him hard. The kiss leaves them both breathless. As they pull away, John moves down her body and starts to kiss her scars, mirror her own actions. She is sure she is about to cry because this man is so sweet to her.

“Did that help?”

“More than you’ll know.”

She reaches behind her back and unclasp her bra and letting it fall on the floor. Her breast have a few scars as well, but that doesn’t mean they’re not beautiful. They’re not too big or too small. 

“You can touch me.” John moves his hands and cups both breast. His touch is gentle as he moves his hands over them. She moans when his thumbs moves over her nipples. “Alright, lets get to the main event.”

Seconds later they’re both naked save for their underwear. Alice notices John is hard from the bulge in his boxers. She can already tell that he is big. She moves off the bed down to kneel in front of him. “Is this okay?” She asks with her hands on his boxers waistband. He nods.

When his boxers come off, her eyes go wide. He’s not big, he’s fucking huge. Before she can do anything else, John speaks.

“Alice, you know you don’t have to do that.”

She honestly didn’t know how to give a blowjob anyway. Joshua never wanted one. She stands back up and takes off her panties and moves back on the bed laying on her back.

“Come here.” John listens and moves onto the bed in front of her. She spreads her legs and John can see that she is wet. He also notices scaring down there too. 

“Do you want me to kiss your scars down there too?”

She hesitates. “You don’t have to but you can if you want.” 

He moves down so that his head is in between her legs and is facing her core. He kisses every scar he sees which earns him moans from her. 

“If you don’t mind, could you... lick me?”

And so he does. Alice is in heaven right now. She has never felt pleasure like this. She was never given any pleasure before John, only pain. She moans so loudly she probably woke the neighbors, but she didn’t give a damn. John just keeps licking until she reaches her peck, spilling her juices all over John’s face. 

John leans up and wipes of his face. She tasted sweet. “You okay?” 

“That was amazing!” 

“What now?” 

“Come closer in between my legs.” He moves into the right position. His rode inches from her core.

“Ok, so now you just take you dick and then thrust you hips. Gently.” He nods and does so.

They both moan when he enters her. Somehow he managed to get his whole length inside her. But it feels so damn good every time with every thrust. He’s slow at first, afraid of hurting her. But she needs him to go faster. She closes her legs around his hips, pulling him in more. “It’s okay John, go as hard and as fast as you want. I’ll let you know if it hurts.”

He picks up his pace and her eyes roll back into her head. She is moaning uncontrollably. “I’m close.” 

“Me too.” 

“Don’t stop. Oh god don’t stop.”

They both come undone together. She can feel him filling her with his cum. She smiles at that feeling. 

“Want me to pull out?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

He moves them so she is laying on top of him.

“I love you John, so much.”

“I love you too Alice.”


End file.
